


The witch at the end of the street

by Raspberryrabbit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberryrabbit/pseuds/Raspberryrabbit
Summary: When born everyone will be given a watch. A See-through, colourless watch... until it touches your skin. Suddenly the watch will burst into a colour that reflects your personality. No one knows where they came from but doctors soon found people couldn’t live without them; no watch ment no soulmate and your body wouldn’t be able to handle it and instead slip into a coma. What was recently found is that rare colours mean rare powers e.g enhanced strength, enhanced speed or ...And then there was Alfred and his twin Matthew the first in 500 years to be born with gold and silver watches (respectively) heading to a new town: heta-town





	1. New town, new life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I’m just gonna roll with it! I ship USUK so bad and there are other ships I want to add but I’m not sure right now.

When born everyone will be given a watch. A See-through, colourless watch... until it touches your skin. Suddenly the watch will burst into a colour that reflects your personality. No one knows where they came from but doctors soon found people couldn’t live without them; no watch ment no soulmate and your body wouldn’t be able to handle it and instead slip into a coma. What was recently found is that rare colours mean rare powers e.g enhanced strength, enhanced speed or ...

And then there was Alfred and his twin Matthew the first in 500 years to be born with gold and silver watches (respectively) heading to a new town: heta-town

———————————— — — — - - - - - -  
Alfred’s pov:

“Matthew!” I groaned loudly while sliding down the stairs.

I feel like everyone has given up telling me to act my age, (which is 16 if you needed to know) especially Matthew who has lived with me for so long that he’s just accepted my childishness. I really love my brother for that at least when he’s not being passive-aggressive. He then turned round while putting his bag on his back (which was shaped like a polar bear) “not my fault you smash the alarm clock every morning, I’ll wait for you but I don’t want to be late for my first day of school so hurry up.”

“Dude you just reminded me! Have you checked your watch?”

“Have you checked your watch” he said while glancing back at his watch.

Freezing in place I watched eyes widened and mouth gaped open “check your watch...”

I looked down at my watch only to find myself squeal a little it said ‘4 hrs, 40 mins and 10 seconds’. Now it’s ‘9’... ‘8’... ‘7’... ‘8’...? Wait no sorry that was ‘6’.  
“Could you stop talking to yourself?” Matthew said quietly “anyway the point is that it is at lunch...”

“Awesome... I hope he realises you’re there. oWw!” I placed my hand of my aching cheek as pain pierced my face “so uncalled for.”

“Mum and dad have already left for work so you can get something on the way, sometimes I feel like your parent rather than brother.”

“Dude, are you just mad that are friends are back in California? We can still visit them, remember ‘new town new life!”

??? Pov:

Dear diary,

I’ve had the oddest feeling today as if i’ve forgotten something extremely important. Nevertheless, i’m Positive that when the time comes the thing at the tip of of my tongue will be remembered. On to the topic at hand, my family.  
With the exception of peter my brothers have all started working now so it is quite nice to have the house moderately quite. I simply cannot wait to graduate from this dreadful hell we have masked as a school yet I must try as hard as I can in order to succeed in life and erase this ghastly curse which has been place upon me. I dread the day I meet my other half because I know, although nearly impossible, I would be rejected at once. Is it bad that I wish for their sake one of us dies before the meeting? As if I would be granted such a blessing. To make matters worse the curse has evolved... I am no longer allowed to be alone with peter so a nice couple now ‘babysit’ while my brothers are working. Although kind they cannot mask the immense terror they feel from being in my presence. Speaking of terror the tall man is quite frightening in his own right — does he even realise that he could easily snap me like a twig?

Nearly forgot to write this! The fairies are still helping but the curse is effecting them too. Is it selfish that I can’t let them go when they are the only friends I have? I have my brothers but I cannot fall reliant on them. Amber the fairy of happiness isn’t looking great so I pray for her health however She insists on following to school since for whatever reason it is an important day. In fact there are quite a lot of fairies tagging along with me... I wish they would just tell what was so special about the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Alfred and Matthew trying to make friends while dealing with the sense of something wrong looming over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Btw I was listening to blixemi’s warrior cat songs while writing this.

Alfred’s pov:

The school was boring looking... Is that even a legitimate sentence? Did I even use legitimate correctly? I’m freaking out because even though this school looks boring and exactly the same as every single high school I’ve seen this is going to be the first impression I make and apparently I come off as stupid at first meeting. Speaking of first meetings... I swiftly grabbed Matthew’s arm dragging him back towards me accidentally making trip a little. “Sorry,” I said trying to sound sincere “but I don’t want you disappearing on your first day... everyone will think you skipped school”

I watched as he blushed with embarrassment “I still can’t control my powers” he paused taking in the scenery I thought he wasn’t going to say anything until he said“ so thanks. When I crossed a little I saw something; At least I thought I saw something.”

“Dude... I hope this place isn’t haunted!” I joked in order to mask my concern.

When Matthew’s laugh joined my forced chuckle I felt the weights of fear lift off my shoulders. “We should go in, standing here laughing will certainly make people think we’re crazy!”

As we where walking through the halls I started to realise Matthew’s prior worries had been reasonable... something did feel off about this place. The best way to describe it is that an invisible entity decided to lay dormant under this school I just hope it wasn’t a ghost. “Hay you know lukas?”

I was so surprised by his sudden speech that I literally jumped into a person to the side of me. The kid started swearing like a sailor and then he turned swiftly towards me and punched me in the arm before running off in the opposite direction. It happened so fast I barely got the chance to stutter out a apology. It was not very hero-like on my part. “Yeah I know lukas, Mathias’ soulmate, right?” this sentence that took a suprising amount of effort to say.

Attempting to hide his laughter Matthew chuckled “y-yeah I just remembered something he told we before he left, he said: ‘I don’t know what’s there but something is telling me to keep you far from that place,’ like it’s an obviously bad place to go to.”

My face went pale and my throat dried up “ghosts?” I whispered.

“No, I doubt it”

I don’t expect lukas to be wrong about these things as he is known to have a extremely powerful entity power. Basically means that like Matthew he can cross over to the other world. Matthew’s power Is specifically called ghost because of his ability to go in and out of existence however I never learned what the true extent of Lukas’ powers was.

“I’ll keep one eye open at all times!”

———————————— — — — - - - - - -  
4hrs 27mins 6secs  
I’m pretty disappointed I wasn’t placed into the same classroom as Matthew I just hope he doesn’t start disappearing half way though class... I chuckle at the thought. “How unawesome! Don’t tell me that I am not sitting next to some crazy person!” 

Shouted some thick accented German from across the room. His hair and skin was as white as snow which made his already unusual red eyes stand out (here I was thinking that Mattie’s purple eyes were unusual!). “I feel more sorry for him, mon ami, he is stuck between an obnoxious German and the witch!”

Witch!? Those lady wizards from fairytales! I gotta meet her. “Ja, but witchy barely ever goes to class,” Just my luck, I’m sitting next to a magical being and I won’t get to see her.

“Hallo crazy person, I am the awesome Gilbert and this is the pervert Francis!” He said before preforming the most elaborate, complicated and exaggerated dab you will ever see in your life (author’s note: I am so sorry)

“I will not deny.” He said before slapping Gilbert on the butt who reacted swiftly by punching Francis in the face.

Then they said in unison “And we are part of the... BTT!”

I could almost bet that they did this to everything they meet. “Dude,” I started with genuine awe “what does it mean?”

“Honhonhonhonhon! BTT? It means Bad Touch Trio of course,” Francis said before flicking his shoulder length hair back and giving a flirtatious wink.

“Trio? There’s only three of you.”

“Ja! Stupid tomato face, Antonio thought it was a good idea to flirt with Lovino when he was in a bad mood and ended up with a black eye, I don’t care if they are soulmates he’s an idiot to think he could get away with that one!” He paused his complaining to ask “it is only fair that since the awesome Gilbert has blessed you with his presence you give me your name!”

I could burst with excitement as a giant grin engulfed my face “I’m Alfred ,“ I shouted “and I’m the hero!”

That’s how I made my first friends in this school.

———————————— — — — - - - - - -  
??? Pov

You wouldn’t believe it but I was having a nice conversation with the fairies and flying mint bunny after saying ‘goodbye’ to Peter until I heard “I’m the hero!” From across the school. Moreover ‘hero’? I don’t believe in that kind of crap, a real hero would have saved my arse by now. The fairies and F.M.B are looking at me worried I try to reassure them that I am ok but they do not believe me... then again when has anyone ever believed me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don’t understand how badly I wanted to write “skive” instead of “skip”
> 
> Watch Powers 
> 
> Entity: able to see and if strong enough visit the other world This often gives them supernatural of even magical powers.
> 
> Earthly: makes your body abnormal in terms of strength, speed and defence
> 
> Mind: the ability to see into someone’s mind 
> 
> These all have subcategories which corresponds with the persons watch. Everyone has at least one of the powers though unless through intense training it couldn’t be used. Anomalies or those with rare colours have naturally born powers.


	3. Unedulterated fear

Alfred’s pov:

Dude... they were right. Was the only thing I could think about as I turned towards the empty desk next to me. It’s the end of the lesson and I still haven’t met her. It’s super weird that I’m so disappointed that I didn’t get to see someone who I’ve never met. I bet she uses her magic to make herself really pretty. If I did meet her though I’d make her join my superhero team, Matthew is already my side kick and it would be epic to make a team like the avengers or justice league! I’d call my self... The Eagle Man (don’t ask why America is amazing and I like eagles). Matthew insisted that he wouldn’t be called eagle boy or maple face so he’s now ghost-moose (it’s not a very good name). I should take it upon myself to name our new team member since neither witchy or maple face is here.

Angel of magic... nah. I better stick to animal theme. Black cat? Maybe. SpottedLeaf... why did I think of that, it’s not even a animal. “Gil!” I shouted as he jumped up from the diary he was writing (it had #47 so he must be writing every second of his life since the day he was born) “Say, if you wanted to give a witch a superhero name what would you call them?” I would’ve also asked Francis but he’s flirting with some classmates across the room.

“WHAT?” He shouted, actually with his German accent he sounded more like “VAT!? That iz so unawesome!”

Francis seemed to take notice of this. I think Gilbert saw the confused look on my face because he continued with “you’ve never met them have you?”.  
Unable to speak up because of that prior outburst I just nodded a ‘no’. “Ja, Ja of course... that makes sense. The witch is not called that for no reason.” He sighed looking into his eyes “they have a black watch, toxic green eyes and unmeasurable amount of power... worst of all they look down on everyone like they are king. I’ve seen it with mien own eyes so believe me when I say... they are more of a villain then hero.”

It gave me a weird feeling, you know the one you get when someone tells you they will never like you... heartbroken. I had this entire idea in my head about this amazing magical person. Whelp that ideas in the trash though I should have seen this coming, mattie’s weird sightings this morning... the constant absence to lessons. I think I’m depressed now, hamburgers will do the trick.

Wait! I shouldn’t be so depressed about some rando, I have some cute person to meet soon... 2hrs 3mins and 23 seconds. “Do I sense love in ze air?!” Francy pants entered the conversation!

“Ja, he’s has been staring at his watch for the last fifty minutes” Gilbert said. He then proceeded to look at his own watch... que deja vu. I watched his eyes widen and mouth gape open. “1hr, 55 minutes... 8 minutes just before you.”

Seems like I had been talking aloud again. “Mon ami, ze time is coming two more lessons until ze true test... love!” Francis eagerly exclaimed. 

———————————— — — — - - - - - -

Matthew’s pov:

Beautiful was the first thing that popped into my head as I looked into his ruby red eyes... idiot was the second. Sorry, let me backtrack. I met a boy named peter while looking for my class though we weren’t in the same class or year we were both new the school since he was a freshman. Between class we spent time talking, you know the small stuff... family, friends more. Turns out he has 5 other brothers who all live together... well except for one who was apparently “done with this household”. One of his brothers even goes to this school... I still don’t know his name because peter wouldn’t stop calling him a jerk. Anyway, I entered the cafeteria in order to get some food when a pile of spaghetti and meat (equivalent to the size of a bowl) was lobed at my face! “That’s my bro!” Shouted someone who I had assumed was my Alfred.

As I scrapped the lunch of my face only faintly hearing the muffled laughing of Peter trying to cover his mouth. That was until my vision caught a glimpse of those eyes... it sent a shiver down my spine as I stared into them. *Click* my watch dropped.

I didn’t know whether to feel disappointment that the rest of my life would be spent with this idiot or immense joy that the rest of my life would be spent looking at the face of the most handsome person ever. His white skin and hair stand out so bright even with those dark shadows creeping closer attempting to hide his beauty.

“Awesome...” the boy in front of me started “you are so cute birdie!”

How was I supposed to react? “T-thank you...” I whispered while wiping someone’s lunch off my face, “birdie?”

“Ja, I don’t know vat your name is and you are as cute as a bird anyway.'

I blushed badly at that. I wished I could have stared longer but... “step away from my soulmate!” As I heard both anger and fear in his voice I turned towards the focus of his worries... peter.

“H-hay calm down, peter’s my friend.” I quietly voiced.

I turned towards Alfred looking for answers but he looked just as confused as o did. Then it hit me... it wasn’t just my soulmate acting strangely it was the entire cafeteria. Fear... pure unadulterated fear. Oddly it wasn’t directly focused on Peter but past him towards - no one? Are they not here? The whispers of the shadows say otherwise.

“Is it because of my brother?” His voice wavered, he didn’t seem to be the type to be so worried but seems like there is something beneath the happy exterior of this school. “I don’t know what happened but I’m sure he didn’t mean too...”

“Didn’t mean too...” someone from across the room said slowly. He was Japanese small but stern and eyes that seemed to know wonders, good and bad. “That’s irrelevant. We decided on that day we would no longer live in fear, we’ve done everything we can but if we keep living a lie of happiness what good would it do?”

By now Alfred’s confused face morphed into one of realisation. “Oh...” he started as dread filled my soul “the witch is a dude... ok you can continue.” The glares focused on him as he obliviously hummed a merry tune.

Eventually they gave up and continued with the conversation. I wonder was Alfred trying to break the tension; I know he isn’t as stupid as he lets on so just maybe...  
“He’s evil,” one of the people in the crowd stated “and we don’t know if you are too.”

Peter looked down and angrily whispered “that jerk said he was fine... stupid, he’s my brother.” Then emotions ripped out his body as he released an unwavering amount of fury and desperate anguish “THAT’S MY BROTHER YOU ARE OSTRACISING! NOT EVEN ONCE DID ANY OF YOU THINK OF HIS FEELINGS! AND NOW YOU ARE ASKING ME TO TREAT HIM LIKE YOU DO!? F**k you!” Peter breathed a little until bursting into tears “none of you see how hard he tries... every single f**king day. He’s depressed he says he’s not worthy of a soulmate and now I know why. It’s always black and white for you people, hero and villain... knight who slays the witch. When the witch needs saving no ones there.”

Then the shouting stopped and somehow he appeared... I swear he wasn’t there before.

———————————— — — — - - - - - -

Alfred’s pov:

“My brother is not me so do not treat him like me” The voice was super cool, indescribable, royal... British. To say it took my breath away is an understatement. I turned towards the owner of the voice... *click* 

———————————— — — — - - - - - -

??? Pov:

My lunch went absolutely horrible. I attempted to stick to the shadows as usual so I could chat with flying mint bunny and the fairies (about visiting uni if you wanted to know) when I heard shouting from the cafeteria. I normally avoid that place like the plague but the voice sounded familiar and I wanted to know if Peter was getting along at school. Unfortunately the answer was bad, they realised I was his brother (personally I blame the eyebrows) and started verbally attacking him... seems like once again my mere presence ruins people’s life. So I slipped In undetected using the shadows around and spoke up a little. I don’t know why I was surprised but they instantly fell silent. What am I a demon from hell?! I digress, I told them simply to leave my brother alone. Everything was going well until I turned towards the most beautiful (and handsome) person you’ll ever see, a true work of art. For someone cursed with horrible luck I sure have been blessed... then I realised what was special about today. Bloody hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry I’m late I keep doing this. 
> 
> P.s this so fun to write


	4. Lucky or unlucky?

Alfred’s pov:

He was enchanting. Witch is appropriate because one look bewitched me. He was small, to be accurate he was just above the height of Peter. The height, to be frank, made him look adorable yet it was juxtaposed (I can use fancy words) with his king like posture. Everything I was told him had disappeared and instead replaced with a being of pure beauty. His face was like a porcelain doll and his eyes like emeralds. The told me they were toxic, they were right, it felt as if my will was drained from my body... all I wanted to do is fall into his arms. Blissfully. His hair was golden and soft reminiscent of silk. The only abnormality on his otherwise perfect face was those huge eyebrows however even those looked brilliant on his face giving him so much personality.

I yearned for his touch I needed to reach out so I could stroke his pure white skin. Then I noticed something that made my heart drop... beneath his eyes were huge bags as if he hadn’t slept for a year. Forget me falling into his arms I just wanted him to fall into mine and just sleep.

I think unconsciously I move my hand to touch him (I blame the power of will, superhero name: Will. i. am. Trust me I have no proof yet but it is true). Watching him rub his cheek against my palm was probably one of the most cutest things I had ever seen yet I didn’t move because I didn’t want him to snap back into reality.

5 seconds of pure joy was ruined by a sudden cough behind me. Suddenly his eyes lids flew open showing melancholy and fear. “I-I’m sorry” he panicked.

I could barely focus on those word as my eyes were entirely focused on his lips. Spinning around he sprinted towards the entrance he only a few seconds ago came out of. Damn was he fast...

Then I realised what I needed to do. Unfortunately, as I pushed my self of the ground my arm was pulled back by... Gil? “I know vat vis iz so un-awsome” he started” but he is dangerous!”

“I know I was talking about love and romance but, mon ami, I am not exaggerating when I say you could die,” Francis pitched in attempting to convince me otherwise.

Suddenly the connection between his hand and my arm was severed as  
Peter pushed me towards the door. “Run!” He shouted glaring towards Francis and Gilbert.

Barely thinking I focused all my power into my feet and legs pushing myself into a wild sprint. I doubt I wouldn’t be able to catch up because... hay I never told you dudes my power. I don’t know it’s full extent but it enhances the power of any part of my body and something the scientists call ‘Purificent’ whatever’s that means. Anyway I say I have the best power name... they call me king.

———————————— — — — - - - - - -

I found myself running through the eerily empty hallways. Labyrinthian Corridors and stairways seemed to repeat themselves, the only thing keeping me on track was the shadow in front of me. I don’t think I’m in the school anymore. The more I ran the more oddities that seemed to flicker past. Demonic creatures that can only be conjured up by the most tortured of minds. Angelic blessings I only was meant to  
See after I’ve crossed over. Amalgamations of the past, present and future. Nothing made sense yet at the same time everything made sense. Each creature I ran passed faced me with emotions I’ve never seen or experienced. Weirdest of it all, every shout, scream and screech was lost in the void. Endless passion and need drove me. There and then I made a promise to myself, ‘I will not end up soulmateless’.

My arm stretched out fingers closing on the fabric of his clothing. I watched as his tense face morphed into one of surprise. He swiftly took control of the situation almost like he was dancing; his hip twisted as he placed his foot behind mine. Finally as if fate pushed him to, his arms wrapped around my neck. Breathing heavily he whispered “lucky or unlucky?”.

Our eyes locked again as I replied “lucky.”

“I believe otherwise...” His voice like always shook me.

“Dude... how could I be when my soulmate looks like an angel!”

“Well then, ‘dude’,” he said almost mockingly while inching forward “sorry to inform you but this watch will never be lucky.”

The comment made my eyes widen as our lips finally locked. Slowly, our eyes finally shut closed. Yeah, I sure am pretty damn lucky!

———————————— — — — - - - - - -  
Arthur’s pov:

Dear diary, (author‘s note: I decided to start adding the dear diary because you actually know who it is now)

I know I’ve said this before but I must elaborate on how positively handsome he is. He has short, sandy blond hair reminiscent of those fake surfer boys you only see on tv. Well except he is real. He has sea blue eyes always filled with a whirlpool of positivity, he is almost magical like he came straight out of a mermaid’s lake. I must remind you, he is real. I must go on about his body because, God his body! He is... as others would say ‘fit’. The type who you know spends too much time in the gym and looking after their body (author’s note: I laugh at this) and I know it is repetitive but HE IS F**KING REAL. If I am a witch then I am so very sorry that he is matched with me because a god should be matched with a goddess not a bloody witch. To make it worse he chased me, chased me! He wants me.

I asked him whether or not he was lucky and he said blood lucky. I couldn’t help but disagree with the statement but god strike me down if I want to get even a little enjoyment out of this. It may seem odd considering how I’m writing this but I’m crying, so hard and it’s so cold and dark and... I wish his arms were around me.

I wish so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just moved house so I’m pretty tired, also went to comicon so cool stuff.


	5. Questions

Alfred’s pov:

I woke up... again... at home? Superhero posters, annoying alarm clock, PS4, switch... yeah, this is my home. Man, is this what it feels like to have a hang over? Seriously, what happe-

The witch, yeah that’s what happened. I’d do anything to have his lips on mine again. Damn I can’t even remember what happened after that blessing. At least I know want for my next birthday.

Two oddities lie on my desk. Two watches snuggled next two each other. One black one gold both a little broke from the drop. They complemented each other perfectly; they were literally made for each other. I found my self clutching them both close to my chest not wanting to force them apart and lightly kiss the black device. His scent was still attached to the to the object... scent, what am I a dog? I’m disgusting... of course he left he’s probably disgusted too but I can’t help it if I’m smitten. After mopping around for a few minutes I slipped both watches onto my arm, I suppose I wanted to feel at least a little bit connected.

Dragging myself of the bed and onto the top stair I stared down noticing the light of the tv. “Matthew!” I groaned loudly while sliding down the stairs.

Expecting a annoyed reply from Mattie I was surprised to find that is was my mum who responded. She drew me into a huge hug and sobbed into my chest. I’m not surprised, she had always be such a cry baby... at least that’s what dad said. “Mattie’s still at school,”my dad said while walking towards me “Alfred, lets have a talk.”

———————————— — — — - - - - - -

“We heard Alfred!” My mother cried.

“‘Bout what?” I asked oblivious to the intensity of the question.

“You’re soulmate, Alfred, were sorry...” my father apologised... about my soulmate. I don’t know why since my soulmate is perfect.

“My soulmate?” I asked slowly “why?”

That concerned look on their faces worried me. “There are rumours going around, if they are true you are literally putting your life on the line! So please be serious!”

“I am being serious but you haven’t met him and you’re already accusing him, he’s a angel! I believed the rumours, then I met him and... I saw beauty not evil. In fact, he looked scared, frightened, tired he needs help.”

“But Alfr-,” mum started.

“No, you’re right we can’t judge him because we haven’t met him but be careful. Did you even realise you had chased him into the second world?” My dad said while rubbing my mums back.

“No, I didn’t...” the revelation that I had crossed over without Mattie ached my head.

That place I went to didn’t look like the second world. Every time i went with Matthew it seemed magical, almost fairytale-ish. Beautiful... like the witch (I need to learn his name I can’t keep calling a witch, it doesn’t match his amazingness. Them eyebrows though... LOL). Just like the witch I’m in love with that place. I can’t see the creatures that much since I’m not meant to be there but I see colours so pretty that they were never aloud to be put in this world.  
“ Mum! Dad! Just a theory but, maybe he can’t control his powers?!” I exclaimed at the revelation.

“Like Mattie?” Mum said concerned.

“It would make sense” dad nodded quietly “what gave you that idea?”

I paused thinking a little than said “I remember reading a little on how to help Mattie a few weeks ago. I found an awesome book on the pros and cons of different powers and it said ‘because they are not powers of our world, Entities find it hard to control them!’ I don’t know what he did but I doubt it’s his fault. I’ll save him, cuz I’m the hero!”

My dad chuckled at this while my mum gave me a worried look. “Hi guys.” And in unison me and my parents leaped in fear.

“That a bit rude... I just said ‘hi’”Matthew mumbled sadly.

“Oh Mattie!” Mum cried “I’m so sorry!”

My dad sighed at this and slowly pulled mum away from Matthew just in case she accidentally strangled him. “Oh yeah! Alfred, Gil and stuff said for you to ‘do what you want’ I think they realised that it’s impossible for them to pry soulmates apart.”

This made me somewhat happy “but I want to mend the friction between them, he looked so hurt when I was with him. Seeing him like that makes my heart ache...”

“I know, we’ll do it together.” He said as he wrapped his arms round me reassuringly.

———————————— — — — - - - - - -

Arthur’s pov:

Dear diary

I feel somewhat bad, no extremely bad... I can’t believe I left him there! It’s not like I could carry him anyway, he’s very heavy. It’s not like I left him all alone, uni was around so I asked her to look after him until someone came. His brother, Matthew was definitely an entity so I new at least one person would help him. I also know that they have... facilities to help him get out of there if they are stuck.

I’m sorry if I my writing is bad I can’t quite see. I managed to sneak my diary into this room again because it helps me ignore the awful memories. They say that this ‘therapy’ will help but lately... no never mind. Shapes keep forming in the dark and my eyes feel awfully dry. Goosebumps are forming on my body and I’m starting to shiver. I’ve normally look into mirror after the session because my brothers keep saying I look unhealthy and I look like I’m dead. Speaking of my brothers, they’re getting worried. I think they have finally excepted the reality of my situation - one which I’ve attempted to tell them long ago... I’m hopeless. Peter is still latching onto the desperate belief that I could be saved but I think he will realise how wrong he is. The nightmares are killing me and my memories, which are in fact not my own are torturing me. I sometimes ask myself ‘should i end it before it ends me?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m late, I have a load of things going on right now so updates will be slow.

**Author's Note:**

> Sry this is so short I’m really tired and personally I think this is the best way to end the chapter, have a nice day...(≧ω≦)ゞ
> 
> P.s writing an American while being English is hard so please don’t judge too hard


End file.
